


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Neighbors, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro x Reader. Pietro is reader's new neighbor and sees her shoveling snow alone and freezing so he brings her hot chocolate and a jacket and the two start talking. One thing leads to another and ... you'll see! Fluffy/some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

The music pounding in your headphones was almost enough to distract you from the icy chill permeating through your exposed cheeks and fingertips. Almost. You kept forgetting to pick up a pair of gloves that weren’t fingerless and now you were paying for it. And as for a winter jacket, well, you were barely making rent as it was and so settled for your old NYU hoodie and a beanie. You shivered and sniffled slightly, blinking at the harsh wind and snowfall swirling before you, flexing your digits before curling them back around the worn out shovel. You and the other tenants in the complex had forfeited shoveling and plowing from your landlord last year in exchange for a lower utility bill, and while it had seemed fine at the time, you had forgotten how much of a bitch New York winters were. And since you were now boyfriend-less, the manual labor was left 100% in your court.

You bit into your lip as your shovel hit ice, the cracked skin leaving the taste of blood and frustration in your mouth. You sighed angrily and turned around to look at the meager trail you had carved out for yourself – you had been out for hours and the continuous snowfall made it look like you had barely made a dent.

That was it. You stared at the shovel in your hands before letting it slide out of your hands with a satisfying metallic ring. “CAN YOU NOT?!” You screeched up at the sky. It was all too much. Christmas was coming, bills were piling and so was the fucking snow and you were just so fucking tired of being alone and -

You jolted out of your reverie as you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around, surprised to be greeted with a shy smile from your new neighbor next door, Pietro.

“Shit, you scared me,” you said with a small laugh as you pulled a headphone out of your ear. “Hey.”

“Hi, it’s Y/N, right?”

Damn, that was one attractive accent. You had met briefly when he moved in a month ago; you knew he wasn’t from America but you couldn’t remember where – Sokovia?

You nodded, shoving your hands in your hoodie pockets. You looked at the jacket he held in his hand and the mug of hot chocolate in the other with an inquisitive stare. “What’s up?

Pietro watched your gaze and his blue eyes met yours, a warm sincerity glowing there as he laughed sheepishly.

“Well this may be weird, but I, uh, noticed you were out here for awhile. And you were alone and I wanted to help but,” he smiled slightly, “I thought you’d say no like last time.”

You had to smile, remembering last week when you had about 25 lbs of groceries on your arms and Pietro had offered to help you with them but you adamantly said no – shifting one of the bag handles to your teeth so you could get your keys in the lock. You had let out a muffled noise of triumph and and nodded up at him only to see his fist covering a very wide grin. 

“It was really nice, seriously, I just knew I had it and I did and I can’t always be expecting my neighbor to help me out so, yeah-” you finished lamely before dissolving into a cough. Pietro reached toward you to give you the jacket, his eyebrows furrowing with concern as you shook your head. He tilted his head exasperatedly and as you blinked into a cough, you were suddenly wrapped in the jacket and had the mug wrapped in your hand.

“Let’s get you inside, yeah? The snow isn’t going anywhere.”

You looked at Pietro, slightly dumbfounded. “Why are you being so nice to me?” You blurted with a laugh. He stared at you, confused. “I mean, like you didn’t have to come out here. I’m a big girl you know,” you said jokingly.

Pietro motioned his head toward the door and you both started walking. You were very much aware of his proximity to your bundled body. He had a comforting presence about him, exuding a kind of gentle protection and reassurance. “I don’t know. I see nice girl stuck with bags. I want to help. She is cold and probably sick from being stubborn and not asking her handsome neighbor for help,” he smirked as you rolled your eyes with a scoff. “But she is still very pretty girl and her neighbor wanted to help, even if he couldn’t shovel for her.”

You stopped dead in your tracks in the hall and stared at him. You gestured up and down at your body – your disheveled, wet hair, your flushed cheeks and bleeding lip, your years old sweats and salt-stained boots. “You think this is pretty? Wow, you really are nice.” Your cheeks were growing warmer, but it wasn’t just from the temperature change.

Pietro was in front of you in a flash, startling you a bit as you sipped the hot chocolate. “You are pretty, Y/N” he said gently. Tentatively, he ran a thumb across your cheek, brushing away a dying snowflake. “You had, ah, snow,” he said weakly as you smiled.

“Thanks, Pietro. You’re not so bad to look at either.” Your voice shook a bit but you didn’t care. The smile he gave you was well worth it.

You both walked down the hall until you reached your apartment door. “Y/N?” Pietro asked nervously.

“Pietro?” you responded, trying to keep your voice coy and steady while you felt butterflies rattling around your rib cage.

“Um, would you want to get coffee or come over sometime? Like I said, you are very nice and pretty and -”

You boldly moved closer to him, placing a cold finger on his lips, your pulse quickening as his eyes widened with surprise and the corners of his mouth curled up. “Why don’t you come over now. I mean, I need someone to keep me company while I warm up and drink this delicious hot chocolate that my awesome neighbor made for me.”

You smiled shyly and your heartbeat skipped a bit as he beamed back.

“I’d love that,” he replied quickly, his accented voice making you smile even more.

And when you went to open the door, this time, you let him hold the hot chocolate.


End file.
